


Art: Wonders of the Universe

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even hurtling through space in a flying city - <i>'Cities shouldn't fly, Steven. It goes against every law of nature - like pineapple on pizza…'</i> - Steve only has eyes for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Wonders of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anuminis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/gifts).



> 1\. This is my contribution to h5o_art_santa 2011. My recipient, Anuminis, mentioned a 5-0/SGA crossover & so how could I resist? ♥  
> 2\. Thank you to my beta elves, Lantean_drift & Xanthe, for their help & support.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hotlink or archive or use to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.


End file.
